legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cyrus Soul/Lego Universe N.E.W. 2
In Lego Universe are coming 3 new worlds.The first is Future Isle. Now is turn of the second world: Deep Space Pirate. Launchpad locations - In the launchpad room in the N.E.W. Starship. - In the Reign of Atlantis. Areas The Bay Main place of: Lord Vertigo The Great Ship Main place of: Torvald Rush Captain Path Main place of: Knapp Knaprider Enemies: Stromling Golems The Fallen Way Main place of: Maw Narch Reign of Atlantis Main place of: Thaaros,the Portal Emperor Vendors Shu Rizen (Rocket Modules Vendor) Vera Fast (Model Vendor) Drum Drama (Gear Vendor) Nickila Mat (Race Car Modules Vendor) Weapons *Basic Fire Breathe of Phoenix (One-handed) - Damage 1+1+1 *Basic Fang (One-handed) - Damage 1+1+1 *Fantastic Trident of Atlantis (Two-handed) - Damage 3+4+4 ; Charge-up: Releases a burst of fire and lightnings that deals 25 damage. *Improved Pickaxe of Solitude (One-handed) - Damage 1+1+2 *Exceptional Cutlass (One-handed) - Damage 2+2+2 *Worthy Whip of Stunning (Two-handed) - Damage 1+1+3 ; Charge-up: Releases multiple slashes,stunning nearby enemies and dealing 2 damage each. *Great Flintlock (One-handed) - Damage 2+2+3 *Quality Hook of Clasping (One-handed) - Damage 1+2+2 Items *Hunter Stone - Allows to quick-build the Golem Hunter. *Atlantis Fish - Needs to buy exclusive items. *Squid's Tentacle - Needs to obtain the "roasted squid toast" item. *Ancient Gear - Allows to quick-build the ancient mechanism of Atlantis. *Dinosaur Bone - Allows to quick-build the skeleton dinosaur statue in Captain Path. Minigames *Atlantis Racetrack - Race throughout a perilous track with sharks,sea snakes,giant crabs and other dangers. *Great Ship Shooting Gallery - Yarrr!Shoot 'n defeat enemies with the cannon.Ye need challenge!Arrr! *Slowe T. Urtle's Foot Race - Run fast and make a great time with this challenging foot race. Achievements *Achiever - Complete all achievements *Observer - Use all 9 binoculars on Deep Space Pirate *Explorer - Discover all 5 areas on Deep Space Pirate *Flag Hunter - Collect all 9 flags *Yay,the Bay! - Discover The Bay *The Old Rock - Discover The Great Ship *Dinosaurs Dreams - Discover Captain Path *Fallen Rocks - Discover The Fallen Way *The Golden King - Discover the Reign of Atlantis *Atlantis Rocketeer - Collect all 3 parts of Atlantis Rocket *Fish Rocketeer - Collect all 3 parts of Shark Rocket *Trash Rocketeer - Collect all 3 parts of Junk Rocket *A Creative Opportunity - Collect the Imagination Brick *Throw blocks on the rocks! 1 - Smash 500 Stromling Golems *Throw blocks on the rocks! 2 - Smash 1.000 Stromling Golems *Throw blocks on the rocks! 3 - Smash 3.500 Stromling Golems *A-key-vier - Collect all 5 keys of Atlantis *Cannons on the Maelstrom 1 - Complete 50 times the GS Shooting Gallery *Cannons on the Maelstrom 2 - Complete 150 times the GS Shooting Gallery *Cannons on the Maelstrom 3 - Complete 250 times the GS Shooting Gallery *Smash-'n-Roar 1 - Defeat Strollum 150 times *Smash-'n-Roar 2 - Defeat Strollum 250 times *Smash-'n-Roar 3 - Defeat Strollum 500 times *Master of Phoenixes 1 - Tame 15 times a Phoenix Pet *Master of Phoenixes 2 - Tame 50 times a Phoenix Pet *Master of Phoenixes 3 - Tame 100 times a Phoenix Pet *The Adventurer - Complete all missions on Deep Space Pirate *The Greedy 1 - Obtain 5.000 coins from daily missions *The Greedy 2 - Obtain 10.000 coins from daily missions *The Greedy 3 - Obtain 35.000 coins from daily missions *Talkin' with us! - Talk to all characters on Deep Space Pirate *The Crown - Quick-build the crown of Atlantis *Golems Hunting 1 - Quick-build 100 Golem Hunter *Golems Hunting 2 - Quick-build 250 Golem Hunter *Golems Hunting 3 - Quick-build 500 Golem Hunter *King of Atlantis 1 - Win 50 times the Atlantis Race *King of Atlantis 2 - Win 100 times the Atlantis Race *King of Atlantis 3 - Win 250 times the Atlantis Race *Bone by bone 1 - Quick-build 50 times the skeleton dinosaur statue *Bone by bone 2 - Quick-build 150 times the skeleton dinosaur statue *Bone by bone 3 - Quick-build 250 times the skeleton dinosaur statue Category:Blog posts